Two Worlds Collide
by Crystal013
Summary: Urushihara decides to get some fresh air for once, and explore Shizume City. What will happen when he runs into HOMRA? Will Urushihara reveal what and who he really is?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama! or K-Project, both of the anime/manga belong to the respectful owners.**

~[Yata's Point of View]~

"What the fuck!?"

I slammed my palm onto the table. "That's the sixth time you won! You gotta be cheating!"

"Yata-san, I a-assure you that isn't the case,"Kamamoto stuttered in protest, "I've been winning fair and square!"

"Yata, settle down, Anna's sleeping,"Izumo reminded from his spot behind the bar, cleaning a glass. My eyes flickered over to the couch, where Anna sure enough was sleeping. I sat down without a word, embarrassed I almost disturbed Anna's rest.

"She didn't get much sleep last night,"Mikoto added, taking a sip of his drink.

"The couch probably isn't that comfortable, I'll bring her up into her room,"Kamamoto volunteered, Mikoto gave a nod. "Yata-san, will you help me out?"

"Uh...sure man."

It was a well known fact, that the princess of HOMRA all held a special place in our hearts, along with a soft spot.

I helped picked up the card game we were playing, placing the cards back into the box, and Kamamoto stuffed it back into his pocket. Kamamoto walked over to the napping girl, gently picking her up into his arms.

We both walked over to the staircase, Mikoto giving us approving eyes. In HOMRA, after all, our bonds ran thicker than blood. We looked out for eachother, we're family.

~[Urushihara's Point of View]~

I clicked on a random article, choosing to do some research, for a way back to Ente Isla, for the day. Yeah, I actually do the task King Satan gave me. Sometimes. My eyes trailed over the words of a paragraph in interest. Huh, Shizume City? Interesting.

I gazed at some photos of Shizume City. I had to admit, the city was beautiful, and technologically advanced, it would make a great place for sightseeing. I wonder if the sky is as beautiful as the city, I wistfully thought.

It's wasn't the sightseeing that caught my interest...okay maybe a little bit, but that's besides the point. It was the strange articles, data, and etc. There was also a video of a white haired teenage boy claiming to be a 'Colorless King', he was not in the right state of mind. This 'HOMRA' was offering a hefty sum of yen for information. Huh, very interesting.

I smirked, standing up.

Before my legs gave out on me, falling face first onto the floor. "Damn it."


	2. Chapter 1

~[Urushihara's Point of View]~

"Where do you think you're going, Urushihara?"Maou asked from the table, while Ashiya made breakfast, as I pulled on my converse; I even got changed into some jeans earlier.

"I'm bored of my computer, I'm getting some fresh air for the day,"I replied casually to my king, realizing it was out of character for me to _want_ to go outside, opening the door to step out of the apartment. The authorities most likely have given up even finding me by now, so it was all clear for me to walk around in public. Ashiya stopped me, "Take out the trash before you go, will you?"

Sighing, I grabbed said trash, "Whatever. I'll be back soon."

I walked out the door, closing it behind me, traveling down the stairs of the apartment to the metal trash can near the sidewalk. Setting down the trash bag for a moment, to remove the metal lid of the trash. I rested the lid against the side of the can, before lifting back up the trash bag and tossing it into the can. I placed metal lid back where it belonged, before stretching.

It wasn't exactly a lie when I said I was bored of my laptop. One can only play so many barely supported games on the old laptop before calling it quits. That's not to say I didn't find or learn some interesting games, facts, new tricks in between. The internet was a powerful place.

I loved being a NEET, don't get me wrong...but today I feel like going outside for some reason, and I needed to do some investigating on a hunch of mine. I don't think Maou will willingly go to Shizume City just because of a small hunch I had. There's something about the city that is drawing me to it.

Finished with my stretching, I let out a deep breath, gazing up towards the sunny blue sky.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Turning my head, I was surprised to see it was the Landlady, who was smiling. I gave a nod, my social awkwardness starting to show. Soon, she left with a chuckle.

I started walking down the sidewalk, taking out my PASTA to play on. I trek to my destination, which is the subway station.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry this is short and if any character is OOC, I really wanted to get the first chapter out, and the prologue was choppy... I'm a bit rusty in writing, I admit, but I'm getting back into the groove of it!**

 **Please comment, it gives me inspiration and motivation to continue this story! :3)**


	3. Chapter 2

~[Yata's Point of View]~

I was taking stroll with Mikoto, Izumo, Tatara, Kamamoto, and Anna around Shizume City. It was crowded, easy to lose someone- as expected when living in a city. Anna made sure to stick close to Mikoto for that reason, keeping a secure grip on his jacket.

Anna stopped, staring at something intently.

 _Huh?_

"What's the matter?"Tatara asked Anna with a soft smile, kneeling down to her level. She ignored him, still staring at whatever caught her attention.

We followed her gaze to a slightly slouching teen with purple hair and purple eyes, tucking his PASTA into his pocket, pulling a map in disinterest. He walked over to the side of the sidewalk, out of the way with the flow of the crowd. He studied the map silently, after glancing at the street sign. Before putting the map away, starting to walk away, pulling out his PASTA once again. Soon he was out of sight.

 _Must be a tourist or something, we get those all the time since Shizume is a beautiful city...but why did he catch Anna's interest? What is so special about him?_

Suddenly, Anna let go of Mikoto's jacket, running off. Mikoto only sighed, exhaling the cigarette smoke from his lungs. "A-anna?!"Kamamoto anxiously called after her, like he was hoping she'll magically come back to us from the moving sea of people. She didn't.

And just like that, we lost her.

We turned to Mikoto, waiting for his orders. "What do you think, Izumo?"Mikoto spoke to his old friend, still gazing at where we last saw Anna before she was swallowed up by the crowd.

"She'll come back to the bar eventually, she knows her way back...and I have a feeling that kid won't lay a finger on her,"Izumo spoke, lighting a cigarette with his lighter with a smirk. Mikoto gave a nod, closing his eyes, giving his own smirk, "Funny you should say that...I had the same feeling,"He admitted. He turned around, trekking back in the direction of Izumo's bar. We followed.

Though we were all worried, though some wouldn't admit it- we knew to trust Izumo's judgment and follow our King's unspoken orders.

Which were: We would wait at HOMRA bar for Anna to come home.

~[Urushihara's Point of View]~

I glanced at the sign, turning my eyes back towards the map of Shizume City I had snagged from a store, buying it with my own money. Yes, I made a game and made some cash off it. I found it fun making stories and showing it through video games. Maou and Ashiya didn't know this...yet.

At least I won't be nagged or yelled at by Ashiya for 'wasting money'.

So far, I'm not lost. I'll call that a achievement in my book.

Folding the map up, I pushed it gently into one of my jean pockets. I pulled my PASTA out, turning it back on and started where I left off on my saved game while walking further down the sidewalk. I ignored the feeling of being stared at.

I didn't really have a destination in mind, just explore the city and hope I end up with a lead before nighttime falls.

A small hand grabbed a hold of the hem of my shirt. "Huh..?"


End file.
